Inimaginable
by Lyux Holmes
Summary: - La madre de Sherlock Holmes, al igual que él, considera que es un riesgo los sentimientos, y es indiferente a las relaciones afectivas, hasta que en conoce al joven Holmes en preparatoria


**Disclamer**: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Familia Holmes" del foro "221B Baker Street". Los personajes utilizados no son creación mía, pertenecen a la adaptación de Sherlock de BBC entertaiment, y al Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle.

**N/A: **Debido a las prisas, este fic se hizo con lo que se me iba ocurriendo. Espero igual lo disfruten y no juzguen mi calidad de autor xD en fin. Gracias por leer.

Pd: desconozco los nombres originales de los padres de Sherlock, así que los dejo a la imaginación del lector.

**Inimaginable **

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana la lluvia que no había parado desde el día anterior, el clima en aquel rinconcito de Inglaterra generalmente era húmedo, y aunque eran simples chispitas, no paraban, se detenían por unos minutos, para que luego volviera a lloviznar.

Aunque aquella joven disfrutara de dichoso clima, estaba comenzando a fastidiarse, porque esa misma lluvia siempre le hacía distanciarse, se perdía en sus pensamientos cada que veía aquellas gotas golpeando su ventana. Y le hartaba porque no importaba en que cosas complejas pensara, siempre terminaba en la misma cosa, o mejor dicho en la misma persona.

Pensaba en aquel tipo que aparentaba ser tan sencillo, pero a su vez era todo un misterio, ella no entendía cómo es que no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Se sentía avergonzada, pues ella juro que nunca se comportaría como las mujeres hacían en las películas o telenovelas románticas y ridículas que solía sintonizar su madre.

Trataba de concentrarse en algún caso sin resolver de esos que veía en el periódico, o en alguno de esos misterios del universo que tanto le apasionaban, pero aun así, ella al final del asunto terminaba pensando en aquel tipo.

Frustrada y resignada de aquel hecho, decidió hundir su cabeza en su libro de cálculo favorito, no importaba que tan fascinante encontraba ver la lluvia ni que tan inspirador era para su palacio mental, necesitaba enfocarse en algo concreto , exacto y frívolo, para evitar caer en comportarse como cualquier muchacha de su edad, o peor, como una más joven.

- MALDICIÓN HOLMES, SALTE DE MI CABEZA – grito furiosa lanzando su libro hacia la ventana al darse cuenta que era inútil, aun viendo calculo, termino pensando en él. Pues recordó lo que le había dicho esa misma mañana en clase de matemáticas.

_Esto es bastante aburrido e inútil, al menos para mí, o dime, ¿para qué lo voy a necesitar en mi vida?, no creo que saber dónde demonios esta la x me ayude a la hora de explicar mis seminarios, es realmente idiota, deberían de dejarnos elegir las materias que ocupamos y evitar generalizaciones – _dijo con aquel tono arrogante que llamó la atención de la joven desde el primer día -.

_- Solo porque no quiero perder mi tiempo explicándote cosas que evidentemente no vas a entender, te daré la razón. – _respondió a secas la joven, manteniendo su vista ocupada en el libro para evitar sonreír.

_- Ugg,¿cómo demonios es tan aburrido y tan interesante al mismo tiempo? – _refunfuño en cuanto recogió el libro que había lanzado.

Lo peor de todo (para ella), era que Holmes, aparte de _"gustarle",_ (seguía sin admitirlo) era que el sujeto le correspondía.

El arrogante muchacho, al principio igual se negaba, haciéndose solo su amigo, de pronto un día comenzó a invitar a la chica a salir, luego le confeso lo que sentía, y ahora hasta resultaba que en serio deseaba ser su novio. Pero ella se negaba, día a día, pero entre más se negaba, al parecer, más insistía Holmes, no obstante, el tipo sabía como ganársela.

Estaba desesperada, por una parte quería por fin aceptarlo, pero por otra no, ya que se había prometido a si misma no caer en esas cosas sentimentales y emocionales como el amor, mucho menos en eso de las relaciones afectivas como noviazgos. No se sentía ella misma, sintiendo algo por otro individuo, deseando tenerlo de pareja.

Se tenía que hacer la fuerte, no quería caer en ello, porque, ¿qué tal si al final solo perdía su tiempo?, ¿y si Holmes le hacía daño?, ¿qué pasaría si un día terminaba todo pero terminaba de mala manera?, no quería arriesgarse a pasar por esas bobas experiencias que todos pasaban.

Pero ya no lo aguantaba más, dejo de lado los prejuicios hacia las relaciones afectivas, el miedo a las probabilidades, y se decidió a buscar un teléfono para hablar con dicho sujeto. Como si este estuviera conectado con ella, el marcó justo antes de que ella lo hiciese, minutos más tarde se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para encontrarse.

Años más tarde, ocurrió lo que ella nunca se hubiera imaginado, se encontraba con un vestido blanco tomada de la mano con aquel muchacho que ahora era todo un hombre, quien misteriosamente con los años se volvía cada vez más interesante.

**Ya ni lo chequé bien, me dio mucho sueño, sé que poco les importa eso, pero bueno, solo para justificarme en caso de que haya un error de redacción o de dedo por ahí. =) **

**Comenten no sean así.**


End file.
